Significant technological challenges have impacted the retail industry as a result of a fractured point of sale system infrastructure. Franchises, and even franchisees within a franchise, commonly use diverse point of sale systems. The challenge occurs when a franchise as a whole tries to do something as a single unit, such as online ordering. A particular franchise might, for example, have five diverse point of sale systems being used throughout their chain. In order to provide a unified online ordering system that works with all of their stores, they must implement five different custom integrations with five diverse POS systems, none of which “talk” to each other or are integrated with each other in any way. As a result, retailers desiring to offer online retailing cannot leverage point of sale data that is already available to them.
Several solutions for providing an integrated point of sale system have been proposed, however none of them provide integration of diverse point of sale systems.
United States Patent Publication No. 20030120546 to Cusack et al. discloses a system and method for facilitating real-time, web-based point of sale transactions and operations. This patent relates to a system and method for facilitating real-time, web based point of sale operations such as sales, reporting, etc. The system and method include and involve a central database management facility storing and managing data related to at least one user interface form operable within a browser application and to items which may be sold or otherwise processed at a point of sale. Also included and involved is a plurality of client data processing facilities which are coupled to the central database management facility via an electronic data network. Each client data processing system is located at a remote point of sale and is coupled to the central database management facility via a network connection over the electronic data network. Each client data processing facility is configured to execute the browser application, to access the central database management facility via the network connection to retrieve and process at least one user interface form within the browser application, to access the central database management facility in real time to retrieve data related to at least one of the items to facilitate a remote point of sale related operation, and to cause the central database management facility to manage the data based on the remote point of sale related operation.
United States Patent Publication No. 20080208696 to Olson discloses a point of sale system with web-based back-office. This patent relates to a system and a method for managing a range of businesses. The business operations range from a single branch to a large chain of stores or branches. This invention relates to the managing of the points of sale (POS) with web-based back-office systems. POS transaction engine terminals are implemented on personal computer, PC hardware using PC software with a relational database. The transaction engine architecture provides cost-effective application customization. Web-based back-office software is implemented on servers. POS and BO systems are monitored and supported via the web using protocol and open software components.
United States Patent Publication No. 20080270514 to Farias discloses a system for accessing a POS terminal, method for downloading and updating applications and method for performing electronic operation using such a system. This patent relates to a system for accessing POS terminals, with or without pin pad, using a client system to connect such POS terminal to a network comprised by at least one server, the system enabling any POS terminal to execute applications located in such servers, through a plurality of specific protocols in a process similar to the Internet, as well to download and update applications from application servers and to perform electronic operations in transaction serves.
None of Cusack et al., Olson, or Farias provide any means to integrate diverse point of sale systems for centralizing access to point of sale data. Furthermore none of these patent applications provide any means to leverage point of sale data from the point of sale systems for online promotion.
Therefore, what is required is a means by which to integrate diverse point of sale systems. What is also required is a means to leverage point of sale data from the point of sale systems for online promotion.